Rob Van Dam
Robert Alexander Szatkowsk (Battle Creek, 18 de dezembro de 1970) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Rob Van Dam (por vezes abreviado RVD). Trabalhou ao longo de sua carreira para a Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment e Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Carreira *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) :Fases na ECW :*Início (1996) :*Tag team com Sabu (1996–1998) :*World Television Champion (1998–2001) *World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001–2007) :Fases na WWF/E :*The Invasion (2001) :*Unificação de campeonatos (2001-2002) :*Aliança e feud com Kane (2002–2003) :*Várias feuds (2003–2004) :*Renascimento da ECW na WWE (2005–2007) *Circuito independente (2007–2010) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010-2013) Em março de 2010 assinou contrato com a TNA fazendo sua primeira aparição na edição de 8 de março do iMPACT! atacando Sting. Rob Van Dam conquistou o World Heavyweight Championship ao derrotar A.J. Styles em uma edição do iMPACT!. Em 19 de agosto teve o título retirado por não poder o defender devido a uma lesão (kayfabe). *Retorno a WWE (2013) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Five-Star Frog Splash'' (High-angle frog splash, sometimes turning) **''Van Daminator'' (Spinning wheel kick to a steel chair held in front of the opponent's face) **''Van Terminator'' (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick, usually with a chair positioned on the opponent's face) *'Signature moves' **450° splash – AJPW **''Air Van Dam'' (High-angle Senton bomb) **Bridging northern lights suplex **Diving splash **Monkey flip to a standing or cornered opponent< **Múltiplas variações de kick ***''Chair Surf'' / Skateboard (Running dropkick, driving a steel chair into the face of a seated opponent in the corner of the ring) ***Diving super ***Roundhouse ***Spinning crescent ***Step-over spinning wheel, as a kick counter **Múltiplas variações de leg drop ***Corkscrew ***Diving ***Slingshot **Plancha **Rolling Thunder transitioned into either a monkey flip, a somersault senton or a vertical splash **Standing moonsault, sometimes preceded by a cartwheel **Springboard into a either a clothesline, a leg lariat or a moonsault **Two turnbuckle thrusts followed by a back handspring and finished either with a monkey flip or a final running turnbuckle thrust *'Managers' **Bill Alfonso **Paul Heyman **Jerry Lawler **Stephanie McMahon–Helmsley *'Apelidos' **"Mr. Monday Night" (na Extreme Championship Wrestling, na WWE Monday Night Raw e no TNA Impact! on Monday nights) **"Mr. TNA" (na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling) **"Mr. Tuesday Night" (na ECW) **'"Mr. Thursday Night"' (na WWE Thursday Night Smackdown e no TNA Impact! on Thursday nights) **"Mr. Pay-Per-View" (na Extreme Championship Wrestling) **"The Whole Epic Show" (na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling) **"Mr. Money in the Bank" **"The Battle Creek Barbarian" **'"RVD'" **"The Whole Dam Show" **'"The Whole Fuckin'/F'n Show"' **'" One Of A Kind" *'Músicas de entrada''' **"Poundcake" por Van Halen (ECW; 1996–1997) **"Wail" por John Spencer Blues Explosion (ECW; 1997) **"ECW Main Theme" por Harry Slash and The Slashtones (WWF; 1997) **"Walk" por Pantera (ECW; 1997–2001) **"Walk" por Kilgore (ECW; 1998–2001) **"Van Daminator" por Jim Johnston (WWF; 2001) **"Fury Of The Storm" por Shadows Fall (WWE; 2007) **"One of a Kind" por Breaking Point (WWF/E; 2001–2007; 2009) **"The Whole F****n' Show!" por Kushinator (IGF, AWR, WSW, TNA; 2008–presente) Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|250px|RVD [[Impact World Championship|TNA World Heavyweight Champion]] *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) (com Sabu) :*ECW World Television Championship (1 vez; durante 23 meses) :*5º ECW Triple Crown Champion. (Chegou a esta condição após vencer o ECW Championship na WWE.) *'International Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Television Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Council' :*NWC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Bobby Bradley *'Peach State Wrestling' :*PSW Cordele City Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Comeback of the Year (2001) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2002) :*PWI colocou na primeira posição entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais do PWI 500 em 2002. :*PWI Comeback of the Year (2010) *'Pro Wrestling Report' :*Match of the Year (2006) vs. John Cena no ECW One Night Stand *'South Atlantic Pro Wrestling' **SAPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chaz Rocco *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' :*ECW Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Hardcore Championship (4 vezes) (último) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (6 vezes) :*WWE European Championship (1 vez) :*WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) (com Kane (1) e Booker T (1)) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) (com Rey Mysterio) :*Mr. Money in the Bank (2006) :*15º Triple Crown Champion :*7º Grand Slam Champion *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*TNA X Division Championship (1 vez}} Ligações externas *Website oficial *Rob Van Dam no WWE Alumni *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling R